


Nick and Adalind and

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mating potions, Monroe accidentally gives Nick and Adalind a wesen aphrodisiac, Smut, hexenbeist in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: A collection of stories. Multiple scenarios on what would happen if a supernatural event caused Nick and Adalind to conceive a child.This work has taken on a life of its own. Unless otherwise specified, the stories are unconnected.





	1. Chapter 1

A request was made, by simbagirl, for Adalind to be put under a spell or something to that extent where she must conceive a child, obviously, with my stories, it was going to be with Nick.

I also took that as meaning that there should be a series with Nick and Adalind dealing with the pregnancy and the baby.

Now, what my muse gave me were three ideas on how the miracle could happen.

One intense: Maternity Spell : A rival hexenbiest slips Adalind a potion to make her want to have sex with a grimm until she becomes pregnant with his child.

One sultry: Hexen Heat : Adalind is a unique type of hexenbiest who goes into heat, she need an alpha male/apex predator to dominate her and give her a baby.

And one comedy: Whoops, Baby :After being depressed for weeks from Juliette dumping him, Nick, who had been Staying at Monroe's, goes out to a bar and ends up bringing Adalind back for some fun. Monroe is so happy that his friend is moving on, that he whips the couple up a special breakfast. Unfortunately, Rosalee has some of her special spices in the blutbad's kitchen. What was supposed to have been a one night stand between Nick and Adalind, turns into the two of them having a baby together.

I will have the events after conception in a separate series, Grimm Beist

Feel free to decide which chapter you like best as a prelude to the Nick and Adalind are having a baby series.

I will be writing my own stories based on those three ideas.

As with everything I write, all stories will be posted when the muse cooperates and I am satisfied with the outcome.


	2. Maternity Potion

Hannah Bear felt her irritation rise as Adalind Schade was presented with another bonus check.

"That's the third one this month!" She grumbled to Lauren Patters, a fellow associate, as they peered through the window of the senior partner's office from a few feet away. "How is that she can wrap up so many cases so quickly?"

"Well, from what I know, she doesn't have a personal life. She's not going out on dates every other night like you. And she doesn't have a spouse and small children to take up her time either." Lauren answered, thinking of her own wife and adopted twin boys.

And that was when a plan began to form in Hannah's mind. If it was simply a lack of a personal life that aloud Adalind to be the golden child of the firm, then what the fellow hexenbiest needed was a family.

At the very least, being out on maternity leave would slow down Adalind's career just long enough for Hannah to usurp her, and gain herself enough bonus checks to pay off her massive credit card debt.

Adalind removed her coat and scarf. Though it was a typical cold and windy autumn day in Portland, she felt like she was standing in Death Valley during a July afternoon. What added to her increasing discomfort, was that there was an increasing ache between her legs.

She knew something was wrong. This wasn't like her at all. It was always the cold that bothered her. And she never been so needy for sex.

Though she knew there were no shortage of men to help her out, there was something inside her screaming for one particular type of man.

A grimm.

And the only grimm she knew of, was Nick Burkhardt.

Adalind understood exactly what was wrong with her. She was also certain that she was going to die.

She wished that there was enough time to take her revenge before the side effects of the terrible potion she had been given would consume her. But, sadly, there was nothing she could do. Her only hope was to get word to the grimm about a devious hexenbiest and hope that he would get justice for her.

Because she knew there was no way that he would be willing to safe her life. Especially not with there being only one way that he could.

Adalind writes a letter, detailing everything she knows, and plans to mail it to Nick Burhardt at his precinct, right after she visits her favorite spice shop, to purchase something that will end her life, before her torment becomes unbearable.

But when she enters the shop, she is shocked to see, none other than Nick Burkhardt, standing at the counter, talking to the fuchsbau woman who inherited the shop and a blutbad male.

Before either one of them can react, Adalind feels an intense wave of heat crash through her. She becomes incredibly dizzy, her legs give out and she crashes to the floor.

In an instant, the grimm is by her side, calling her name. He scoops her up and carries her to a side room, where he lays her gently on a chase.

"Nick" there is great concern in the fuchbau's voice. "She's burning up. I think there's something wrong." She turns to the blutbad. "Monroe, get a bowl of cold water and a rag. We need to cool her down, so she can tell us what's wrong."

"Rosalee, does this look at all familiar to you?" Nick asked.

Rosalee shook her head. "It could be anything. We have to ask what all of her symptoms are, before I can think of what could help her."

Monroe comes back with a bowl and three clothes. Rosalee unbuttons Adalind's blouse enough to expose her chest, allowing Nick to pat the heated skin gently with the dampened cloth.

"She's a hexenbiest." Monroe states. "I can smell it on her." He then looks at Nick, "The two of you looked like you recognized one another. Is she the hexenbiest you keep going on about. The one you're constantly encountering?"

"Adalind, Adalind Schade." Nick nods. He strokes a lock of her hair from her face, and pats her head and neck with the dampened cloth. Strangely, though she has driven him crazy, he feels concern for her.

"Nick," Rosalee says softly, "I think your touch is helping. The heat coming from her seems to be lessening."

"It is. But something else id rising." Monroe states. When the other to look at him questioning, he clarifies, "I can smell her becoming aroused."

"It's the grimms fault." Adalind says, finally coming to.

"What do you mean my fault?" Nick demands. "What's going on Adalind?"

"Someone gave me a special kind of poison. The rules are quite simple, I have to have sex with my species greatest enemy, a grimm. Not only that, but the sex has to be unprotected and has to go on until I get pregnant. And if I don't start to have sex with a male grimm within twenty four hours of consuming the poison, my body temperature will rise until every organ in my body shuts down."

"Say what now?" Monroe gapes. "You mean to say there are actual spells that force a person to have children? Or they die? That's insane."

"Trust me, I agree." By this point, the hexenbiest is having a harder time breathing. Her body temperature rising once again, since Nick had stopped touching her.

"So when you said it was Nick's fault that you were becoming so aroused, what you meant was, your body was reacting to the presence of a male grimm, preparing itself to be taken by him." Rosalee asked.

Adalind nodded. And since she was dieing anyway, looked at Nick and admitted, "I always thought you were cute. And the idea of being with a grimm has always intrigued me. It's too bad we didn't meet under different circumstances, you and I could have had a lot of fun together. Before Nick could say anything, Adalind assures him, " I know you won't save me. I am well aware it is way too much to ask. I just came in here to get something to end my life." She then looks around, "In my purse, there's a letter I was going to send to you. It has all the details about those in my firm who may have done this to me. Seems like a hero like you would want to stop whomever did this, before they hurt someone you believe to be innocent."

"We'll stop them." The fuchsbau promises.

Adalind nods. If she was going to die, at least she knew that the person responsible would pay for it. She composes herself and places her feet on the floor.

"What are you going to do?" Nick asks.

"I am going to go home and drink the poison I'm about to purchase." Adalind states, matter of factly. Though she's puzzled over the mounting concern on Nick's face. "Without a male grimm to impregnate me, my body temperature will keep rising until it burns every organ I have, causing me to die a horrible death. If I'm going to die, I want it to be with some amount of dignity."

"And you're sure there's no other way? No potion? No cure?"

"Just the one."

Nick nodded. "Then, there's only one thing to do." He cups her face in his hands, and takes her lips with his own.

Helpless to her instincts, Adalind returns the kiss with full force. Cupping Nick's neck with her own hands, she leans into him, trying to get closer.

An irritation to both of them, they realize that they need air, and must pull away from the kiss.

Feeling slightly dazed, Adalind looks up at Nick and asks, "You're willing to help me?"

"I can't just let you die. Not if there's a way to prevent it."

"It seems a lot to ask, a grimm making a baby with a hexenbiest."

"I trust my instincts. And right now, they're telling me that the right thing to do, is to be with you."

Adalind felt her heart quicken. She reached back up to kiss him again. But she was stopped by a throat clearing.

"Nick, dude, are you sure you want to do this?" Monroe asked. "I know you want to save her life and all, and believe me, I want us to find a way, too. But just going and making a baby is a bit much. Are you sure that this doesn't have something to do with your girlfriend dumping you?"

"Juliette left me. Which means I'm single and free to be with whomever I choose. Adalind needs me. She wants me. And I'm going to give her what she needs. If that means we'll have a baby to raise together. Then I'm trusting fates desighn and seeing if it's what I've been needing all along." Nick defended vehemently."

Monroe sighs, "Well then, the two of you should probably go home, either one of your homes, and then continue with saving Adalind's life."

"We'll go to your place." Nick says to Adalind as he scoops her up and carries her out of the shop.

"Thank you for this." Adalind whispers, her lips brushing along Nick's face.

"My pleasure." Nick grins.

Adalind giggles at Nick's obvious joke, and replies, "I think it will be both of our pleasures. At least, until nine months from now. Lack of sleep my make us change our minds."

"I'm a cop. I'm used to lack of sleep. Besides, I'm a grimm and you're a hexenbiest, a baby should be easy for us to handle."

(Nick does realize how foolish he had been for saying that sentence. Babies are difficult for anyone to handle. Anyone who says otherwise has either never taken care of a child, or is lying. Either to make themselves sound perfect, or convince someone else that having a baby will not make them lose their mind.)


	3. Hexen Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sex in this one. Mature rating

Adalind sighed with resignation as she pushed open the door to the spice shop.  
Her body was going through a special change.  
She needed someone with a strong will. A strong mind. Someone who knew how to take control. Who was not intimidated by a strong and powerful woman.   
What she needed was an apex predator of the wesen community. What she was going to have to settle for, was a suppressant.  
A hexenbiest will go into a kind of heat, where her body craves to be ravaged by an alpha type, and mated until she is pregnant with his baby, if she is a cor ignis, or fire heart. One who is very passionate and able to love to the point of near insanity.  
Her mother had warned her that it might happen, and that she needed to align herself with a powerful zauberbiest male before it did, so when she went into that heat, since they would already have strong feelings for each other, they would become hopelessly and irresistibly drawn to one another, and then their bond would become permanent.  
Adalind had thought Sean Renard would be that for her. But it seems he didn’t have as strong as a presence as he pretended to. His mind and heart changed with whatever situation he found himself in. He wanted power. Of that there was no doubt. But the man couldn’t seem to choose a side. One moment working with the royals, the next against them.  
The man didn’t even have the backbone to confront the grimm, Nick Burkhardt, himself. Not that it seemed Renard even knew what he wanted from said grimm. One minute he was sending someone to hurt Nick, the next protecting him.   
No, Sean was not the one for Adalind. She could see that. The proof was that her body didn’t crave to be near him. She wasn’t filled with thoughts of them writhing around in bed together.  
So it left Adalind with a serious dilemma. Her body was going into heat, but there was no one she was craving to take her.  
And why had her body started going into heat in the first place?  
A female fuchsbau greets the hexenbiest as she steps up to the spice shop counter. “Hello, what can I do for you?”  
“Have you ever heard of hexen heat?”  
“I know it’s very rare. Only some hexenbiest go through it. And if they don’t have a strong emotional connection to an alpha like being, they have to take a suppressant to ease the symptoms. I take it you want me to make you a suppressant.”  
“I can make the suppressant myself, I’m just going to need the ingredients.”  
At that moment, Nick and Monroe walk through the door. Adalind turns when she hears the bell chime and both grimm and hexenbiest freeze when they spot each other.  
The blonde feels a rush of heat go through her, as though she had just stepped into an oven. A throbbing ache starts between her legs, and she has a terrible need to press her naked flesh to Nick’s.  
Hoping to leave before she embarasses herself by rubbing her body against his, Adalind makes to head out the door. But she has to move past Nick to do so. As she is about to brush past him, his hand shoots out to stop her. Breathing getting slightly heavier, the grimm asks, “What are you doing to me?”  
“Nick” Rosalee says with a mix of concern and warning. “She’s going through what is called hexen heat. She can’t control the pheromones she’s releasing. And they will only have an affect on a powerful being who already feels passionately about her.”  
Nick and Adalind had not taken their eyes off of each other the entire time the shop owner was talking. The blonde licked her lips in both nervousness and desire. Then closes her eyes and shakes her head. “I can take a suppressant. I… We…”  
“He’s already been affected.” The fuchsbau says. “You know that, even if you take the suppressant, he’ll still feel the need to be with you. He’s a grimm, the ultimate apex predator, nothing short of having you, will stop his need for you. Though once the two of you consummate your bound, neither one of you will desire another.”  
“So we’re talking a life bond?” Nick asks, certain he already knew the answer.  
“Yes.” Rosalee answers, then tried to assure her friend that everything will be alright. “But, if her pheramones are affecting you, then that means the two of you are perfectly matched, and you will fall in love with one another.” The fuchsbau takes a deep breath. Knowing she needs to tell him what also happens when a wesen goes into heat. “Nick, this is a mating thing. It’s rare. But, some wesen go into heat in order to bind their perfect mate to them. And it always results in the female becoming pregnant.”  
Nick takes a moment to process this information.   
Though none of this was how he had thought he would go about it, he would admit that he had always wanted a family.  
His dating life had been non existent. It was difficult to be with a woman, when he couldn’t be completely honest with her about his life.  
And if he tried dating a wesen, he would first have to get past their automatic fear of him.  
Perhaps, this was nature’s way of simplifying the whole process for him.  
“What do we need to do to make this as comfortable as possible?” Nick asked, addressing both women, but only looking at Adalind.  
“I would suggest you call off work. Say something has come up and you will not be unavailable for the next three days. Then the two of you need to find someplace where you will feel safe and at ease. Adalind will explain the rest to you.” Rosalee advised.  
“We could buy some food to last the next few days, then go to my place?” Adalind suggested hopefully.  
Nick smiled warmly at her. He placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her out the door, expressing goodbye to Rosalee as they were leaving.  
On the way to the store, he called Hank, explaining a personal emergency had come up and he would be unreachable for the next three days.  
“Is everything all right, partner?” Hank asked, concerned.  
“It will be, Don’t worry. I’ll try to explain more when I get back, promise.”  
“If you’re sure?” Hank was still a little worried, but he trusted Nick to tell him if there was any problems that he couldn’t handle.  
At the store, Nick and Adalind found the shopping experience to be very hands on. That is, hands constantly on each other.  
Nick couldn’t stop himself from running his hand down her hair, or wrapping his arm around her. Adalind could stop herself from nuzzling into him and inhaling his scent.  
They could both feel their body temperature rising. Their need for one another growing steadily. By the time they had finished in the store and gotten safely to Adalind’s apartment, they were more than ready to shed their clothes and have their wicked way with one another.  
They were in control enough to put the food away. But the moment that was done, Adalind pulled Nick into her bedroom and quickly shed her clothes.  
He followed suit, knowing it was pointless to have any barriers between them.  
And he desperately wanted to feel the press of her flesh against his.  
Nick pulls Adalind into his arms. Making sure she was certain that he was the one she wanted, he asks lowly, “Do you want me?” Sweeping a lock of hair from her face.  
“Yes.” Adalind whimpers out. She was so on edge, she felt she would go insane if Nick didn’t claim her soon.  
Their mouths collided in a passionate kiss. Their need for one another finally able to be let loose. Their hands roamed over one another’s body. Neither could get enough, feel enough of the other’s flesh.  
Adalind knew of how these things went. But, even without that knowledge, her instincts told her what she needed to do.   
She knelt at Nick’s feet, rose her hand to his groin, stroked her fingertips over the hardening shaft, then, hearing his breath became more labored, she placed her lips on the tip and sucked gently for a moment.  
Adalind looks up at him pleadingly, “May I take you in my mouth?”  
“Yes.” Nick rasps out, amazed his voice was still working. He could not tear his eyes away from Adalind if he wanted to, which, of course, he did not.  
Adalind carefully cradled the member in her hands for a moment, enjoying the feel and the weight of it. She presses her lips to the tip, again, the slowly makes her way to the base, her lips sliding along the shaft and her hands moving to cup his balls. Her head bobs as she slides her mouth along his cock, increasing the pressure a little at a time.  
Nick buried his finger through her hair. Not to control, just to give him something to hold on to.  
Her hands start to slide up and down his thighs, then move around him to squeeze at his backside.  
As amazing as it felt having Adalind pleasure him, Nick’s own instincts were demanding that he ensure his woman was properly prepared for their union.  
So, with great reluctance, he pulled his dick away from her perfect mouth.  
“I want to make you feel good.” Adalind protested.  
“You will, baby.” Nick assured her.  
Adalind beamed at the endearment and was all the more certain that her body had chosen her mate wisely.  
Nick then guided Adalind to the bed., laying her down gently. “I need to make you feel good, too.” He said huskily as he spread her legs.  
Settling himself between them, Nick placed a tender kiss to Adalind’s sweet mouth, then slowly made his way down her body.  
His primal nature demanded that he mark his mate, and so, on her neck he bit down, pressing his lips firmly to the area that was easily seen, sucking aggressively until there was a vivid red mark on the delicate skin.  
Nick created a constellation of red marks, all the way down Adalind’s body.   
“You have gorgeous legs.” He said to her, rubbing his hands firmly over the limbs. “I’m looking forward to having them wrapped around me.”  
Adalind whimpered with need and reached out to him, but he grabbed onto her hands with one of his and laid them on her belly, saying, “Not yet. You had your mouth on me. It’s only fair I get to have my mouth on you.”  
He licked his way up her right thigh, brushed his nose in the whiskers of her center a moment, then moved to her left leg and licked his way up that thigh, once again brushing his nose in her whiskers. He parted the lips and placed his mouth over her throbbing bud, he could actually hear the pulse, then he sucked as hard as he could, causing her to cry out in sheer bliss.  
He had to wrap his arms around her legs, to hold her to him. Her body writhing near violently beneath him.  
She gripped tightly to his hair, needing to anchor herself, for fear of flying off into sweet oblivion.  
Nick found the taste of Adalind’s nector to be completely intoxicating. He couldn’t get enough. Even tried to bury his head deeper in order to consume more.  
But Adalind needed more, and she begged, gasping out, “Nick, please, I need you inside me.”  
Nick lapped one more stipe up her center, then moved, licking his way up her body, positioning himself and entered her in one easy stroke.  
With his cock finally buried in her hot, wet core, both beings moaned loudly with relief and pleasure.  
The first mating steps were complete. They were in a safe and comfortable place where they could focus fully on satisfying their mate and deepening the bond between them.  
And focus on one another, they did.  
The entire world disappeared, as for and Nick and Adalind were concerned. It became nothing but them. Their heat. Their pleasure. Their moan and their sighs.  
Nick thought to be gentle at first, not wanting to hurt his delicate looking new mate. But Adalind would have none of it.  
She wrapped her limbs tightly around him and cried out, “Nick, please, harder. Claim me. Make me yours. Want to feel you inside me forever. Need to know that I belong to you.”  
Something primal in Nick rose up and he growled. “You are mine. Mine forever. My mate. My woman.” His hips thrust savagely harder inside of her. “You will bare my children. I will see you round with the baby that I put inside you.”  
Adalind whimpered in sweet rapture at his promises and his domination of her.  
They couldn’t seem to get close enough. Their body pressed firmly together. Flesh sliding on flesh. And still they held on tighter.  
Her nails dug into his back as he pushed her further toward that precipes. And then another of his own instincts was triggered. He nuzzled at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and sank his teeth into the soft and sensitive flesh.  
Adalind screamed in ecstasy, tears streaming from her eyes, as her and her body were properly claimed by her mate.   
Both bodies were consumed by euphoria.   
Nick’s seed exploding from him and into his beautiful mate. Deep inside her, to create their first child.


	4. Whoops, baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seen mostly through Monroe's point of view. There might be a part two to this story. Depending on what the muse gives me.

Hearing her spice shop door bell chime, Rosalee looks up from her book and smiles in greeting. Her good mood is even brighter when she see’s it’s Monroe. That is, until she sees the worried expression on his face.  
“Monroe, what’s wrong? Is it Nick? Does it have something to do with a case?”  
The blutbad clears his throat nervously. “Something to do with Nick, yes. A case, no.”  
The fuchsbau is shocked to see a tinge of red appear on the bearded man’s skin.  
“I may have accidentally drugged him and the woman he brought home last night.”  
“What!” Rosalee shouts. Then she closes her eyes, takes a deep breathe, and says, calmly, “Tell me everything.”  
Ever since Juliette had decided that she did not want to spend the rest of her life with Nick. The grimm had been crashing in Monroe’s guest bedroom.  
The house had been sold and Juliette had left the city, to part that she didn’t bother telling Nick. She was already moving on and Nick was expected to do the same.  
As one would expect, he had been devastated at the loss of the relationship. When he wasn’t working, he was hold up in his room, or sitting on Monroe’s couch.  
He didn’t go out to drinks with Hank after work. He didn’t socialize. For several weeks, he mostly seemed to got through the motions of living. As if driving on autopilot. Only smiling or interacting with others if they made the effort to get his attention or pushed for a response.  
Then, thankfully. Before Monroe got to worried about him and started fearing for his sanity, Nick pulled out of his sorrow and began to behave like his old, puppy dog on a sugar high, self again. His smiles became genuine, again, and he would openly share in the good humor teasing of his fellow officers.  
Monroe wasn’t sure if he should be happy about it or not, that the grimm had also started again with the dog jokes and the smart ass comments about the blutbad’s life habit.  
Or, as Nick called it, his obsessive compulsive need to have everything a certain way. Which, may or may not include, borderline hoarding.  
And, it seemed, Nick was ready to get back into the dating pool again, when Monroe saw the younger man get home from work, shower, shave, and put on a semi new pair of jeans and a deep blue shirt that brought out his eyes.  
“Hot date tonight?” Monroe asked.  
“We’ll see.” Nick replied. “There’s this pub that’s having a murder mystery dinner. Wu told Hank and I about it. Supposedly, it’s a unique kind of singles mixer. Making all the patrons talk to each other to figure out who the culprit is, because there are actors pretending to be patrons, dropping hints about motive and means.”  
“Sounds like a lot of fun. And it should be especially easy for you, being a detective and a grimm.”  
Nick shrugged. “I’m not going to try to solve anything, since I have to much of an advantage. it will be more fun watching to see how quickly anyone else solves the crime, and how they figure it out.” He reaches for his jacket, turns back to the blutbad and asks, “I know you and Rosalee have a date tonight, but do you guys want to come?”  
Monroe waves him off. “Thanks man, but I’ve got reservations at this new wine bar that is near impossible to get into. But I hope you have fun, you deserve to.”  
Nick smiled, nodded his head in goodbye and left.  
Several hours later, as Monroe was putting away the bottles of wine he had purchased, and smiling happily at the wonderful date he had just had with the beautiful fuchsbau, the blutbad heard a high pitched giggle. He looked out and saw Nick and a petite blonde stumble through the door.  
Monroe sniffed. The was a strong aroma of a mixture of several local brews. Which meant the two were intoxicated.  
Monroe knew that Nick had taken a cab and guessed he took one back, this time, with a lady friend, so the blutbad wasn’t concerned about the intoxication in regard to driving.  
But Monroe smelled something else underneath the scent of beer. Other than the scent of leather and gunpowder that was Nick.  
Hexenbiest.  
Nick’s blonde date was a hexenbiest.  
The two kissed sloppily and bounded up the stairs. Both with huge smiles on their faces.  
They were completely oblivious of the blutbad who was having a crisis of conscience.  
Did Nick know he was about to have sex with a hexenbiest? Did the hexenbiest know she was about to have sex with a grimm? Should he tell them? Would the hexenbiest freak out about being in the same house as a blutbad and a grimm? Would they both yell at said blutbad if he just barged in on them? What if they had already started to….????  
Monroe decided the best thing to do, was to stand in the hall and listen for any shriek of terror, anger or repulsion. That way, he could be there to lend aid if needed.  
He saw Nick’s bedroom door rattle. Monroe was puzzled, because he didn’t see anyone’s feet under the door slit  
Then he heard Nick say, “It’s a good thing Monroe doesn’t keep any of his fragile stuff in here. Or I’d be the first grimm to be mauled by a weider blutbad, because I made my hexenbiest date shatter his knick knacks when she came too hard.”  
There was a giggle, then a female voice, obviously the hexenbiest, said, “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you. Especially if you make me come too hard.”  
The tone of her voice changed at the word hard, and Monroe heard Nick make a low moan. The butbad decided to make a hasty flee to his own room and turn on his favorite music.  
Now that he knew there would be no drama based on who each person was, Monroe relaxed and was excitedly happy that Nick was moving on with his life. His friend deserved someone who understood him. Someone that he didn’t have to keep a part of himself hidden from.  
“A grimm and a hexenbiest.” Monroe said out loud. As if talking to someone else, he said. “This is my friend, a grimm. And this is his wife, a hexenbiest.” Monroe shakes his head. “I need to ask her what her name is.” He reminds himself.  
As he got ready for bed, Monroe thinks about how strange life can turn. He was a blutbad, falling in love with a fuchsbau. His best friend was a grimm, who was starting a relationship with a hexenbiest.  
Laying in bed, he says out loud. “My name is Monroe, I am a blutbad, wieder, thank you very much. This is my lovely wife, Rosalee, and yes, she is a fuchsbau. What that? Who’s that guy with the puppy dog eyes and the boyish grin? Well, that’s my best friend Nick. He’s a deadly grimm, believe it or not. I know, hard for me to believe sometimes too. And the pretty blonde? Well, that’s his wife. Yes, she is a hexenbiest. I know, he is a very strange grimm. You don’t know the half of it.” Before falling asleep, Monroe mumbles to himself, “I need to ask what her name is.”  
The next morning, not surprisingly, Monroe is up before Nick and his date. He peeks into Nick’s room and smiles at the adorable site.  
The hexenbiest is cradled in the grimm’s arms and has her head laying on his chest. Nick’s head is tilted to facing the blonde. The moment he opens his eyes, she will be the first thing he sees.  
Both beings are known far and wide in the wesen community as being very dangerous. But the picture presented there was one of an ordinary couple cuddling after a night of passion. Both lost in the peace and tranquility that only a night of pleasure can give.  
Seeing his friend in such a good state after being miserable for so long, put Monroe in such a good mood that he decides to go all out with breakfast.  
Eggs, vegetarian sausage, waffles loaded with glazed apples and lots of cinnamon and sugar. He even added cinnamon and nutmeg to their coffee.  
Nick loved sweet stuff. Monroe, himself, wasn’t really a fan of dessert for breakfast. But, he would indulge Nick this morning.  
This was a special occasion, after all. Something to celebrate. And if there was one thing the blutbad prided himself on, it was that he never skimped when it was time to celebrate.  
His forty eight boxes of Christmas decorations were proof of that.  
Monroe considers whether he should take breakfast up to the slumbering couple, or call up and inform them that it was ready.  
He decides on just taking a tray up. That way, the couple could eat and talk about whatever they wanted, without the awkwardness of a third person listening.  
“Good morning! I made breakfast!” Monroe declares happily as he enters Nick’s room.  
Strangely, both individuals look very startled, even though the blutbad had known that they were both already awake. Since he had heard some shuffling upstairs while he was making the food.  
“Maybe they are still a little bit hungover from last night.” Monroe thinks to himself. “And that’s why they are not as alert as they should be.”  
He sets the tray down on the bed, then looks at the hexenbiest, holding out his hand, “High, I’m Monroe.”  
Holding the blanket to cover herself with her left hand, she reaches out her right and shakes Monroe’s extended one. “Adalind. Adalind Schade.”  
She’s pretty. Monroe thinks to himself. Nick did good for himself.  
“Monroe! What are you doing in here!” Nick shouts.  
“Bringing breakfast.” Monroe says. His tone and the look he gives Nick, is of one who thinks the addressee is being very dense, for not picking up the obvious. “You best start getting something in you, since whatever you drank last night is blocking you perception.” Then as a thought pops into the blutbad’s mind, he lets slip from his lips. “Or are you completely drained from your after bar activities.”  
“Monroe!” Nick shouts again, completely mortified.  
The blutbad noticed both the grimm and the hexenbiest turn very red.  
Nick’s date, Adalind, buried her face behind his shoulder.  
Monroe thinks the gesture is very cute and sweet, and it raises his hopes even higher that Nick was fully moving on with his wife, and had found someone that he could do that with.  
“Welp, enjoy your meal.” Monroe said as he exited the room. “Just bring the stuff down when you’re done.”  
As, he’s walking down the hall, Monroe heard Nick say, “I’m so sorry about him.”  
“It’s alright.” Adalind responds. “He obviously cares about you. And he’s very thoughtful. Even though maybe not as thoughtful in some area’s as he should be.”  
Monroe had no idea what she meant by that.  
In the kitchen, he goes about making his own breakfast, eating his eggs, sausage, making rye toast for himself, and drinking his coffee without the added sweet spices.  
It’s while he’s cleaning up, that he notices the label on what he thought was the cinnamon.  
If someone was to go by just smell alone, than the sweet and hot mixture would appear to be cinnamon. But that was not what it was.  
Monroe could kick himself. He had grabbed the wrong container from the wrong shelf.  
Rosalee had asked him to store some small bottles of unique potions at his place. The reason being was that they were very powerful, just a few dashes went a long way, and she was afraid that someone would try to steal the potent concoctions. If someone needed them, then she would come get a little, and have the person come back the following day.  
Monroe had promised her that they would be safe at his place. Had even set up a special shelf for her bottles.  
He had wanted to impress the pretty fuchsbau.  
She was going to think he was an idiot.  
He had no idea what the spices did. Fearing for Nick and Adalind’s well being, he raises upstairs and barges into their room.  
He becomes very grateful that he didn’t go to deep into the room, and only went as far as a few feet from the bed.  
THe site that greeted the blutbad would make it very hard to look either the grimm or the hexenbiest in the eye for the next century or two.  
Monroe found himself looking at a slender back, writhing like a serpent, blond hair swaying with each movement.  
He could see Nick laying on his back, his hands gripping tightly to Adalind’s hips.  
Loud moans, gasps and heavy sighs were pouring from each of them.  
They were so lost in pleasure, that neither one noticed */Monroe’s entrance.  
The blutbad beat a hasty retreat and rushed to Rosalee’s spice shop, hoping that whatever he had done, would not be lethal, and could be fixed.  
Upon hearing the whole story, all Rosalee can do for a while, is just stare at Monroe.  
She knew he was intelligent. She had seen his wide collection of books. Had heard him spout vast amounts of knowledge.  
She knew he was perceptive. He would have to be in order to be a successful clock maker and repairman.  
It was amazing how even intelligent people could have a moment of sheer stupidity.  
It was a good thing that the potion it sounded like he used was non lethal, and that it would leave the system once it had done it’s job.  
Unfortunately, there was a side effect that Nick and his hexenbiest would have to deal with. Potentially, for the next eighteen years or so.  
Taking a deep breathe, Rosalee explains to Monroe. “That mixture is given to wesen couples who want to conceive a child.”  
She nods at the look of shock on his face, and continues. “Primarily, it increases libido and fertility. It’s used for wesen that are primarily very shy and reserved. It helps them become more passionate. Lowers inhibitions.”  
“But hexenbiests are known from being as far from shy and inhibited, as a politician is from being honest.” Monroe gasps. “And I don’t know about most grimms, but Nick is the most openly affection man I have ever met.”  
“That is a concern. But, it may only mean that they will go longer and more intensely than other beings. There will be no interrupting them for a while. We’ll check in on them later this evening. Doubtful the potion will leave their system until tonight.”  
“It’s a good thing Nick has off today and tomorrow, or there would be some awkward explaining to his partner.” Monroe states.  
The blutbad decides that it was best that he just not be at home that day. Instead, he spends it at the spice shop, helping Rosalee with anything she asked.  
When late evening rolls around, the two wesen deem it time to check in on their grimm friend and his hexenbiest date.  
“I hope everything works out alright. Nick’s already been through one broken heart, I’d hate to see him go through another.” Monroe said.  
“Nick’s a good man. If this Adalind goes through with the pregnancy, I have no doubt that she will easily fall in love with him. Because, knowing what I do about him, there will be no length that he won’t go to, in order to make her feel special.”


	5. Woops, baby, part two

It was more than a little awkward, to ask the naked couple, who were nestled snuggily into each other's arms, to meet the blutbad and the fuchsbau in the blutbad’s living room.  
To say Monroe was nervous about admitting to his best friend, that he had accidentally drugged him and his date, causing them to have marathon sex and, more than likely, create a baby, would be a vast understatement.  
The grimm and the hexenbiest were motioned to sit down on the couch, while the other couple sat on chairs in front of them, and explained what happened.  
“Monroe!” Nick hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sighing with frustration, he looked back up at his friend and asked, “Are you really telling us that you spiked our food, and now, what was originally supposed to have been a one night stand, the first one I have ever had, may end up being, at the very least, a co parenting relationship?”  
“Pretty much. Yeah.” The blutbad said, looking very apologetic.  
Adalind just sat there, too stunned to say anything. Her hand, seemingly under its own accord, drifted to her belly.  
A baby? She, a hexenbiest, was going to have a baby with a grimm?  
“There is an option to consider.” Rosalee says softly. “There is a potion. Adalind would have to take it right away, but, this potion can terminate a pregnancy in its first twenty four hours.”  
As if driven by some instinct, Adalind crosses her arms over her stomach, in a protective manor.  
Seeing the puzzled look on Nick’s face, and understanding immediately how foolish she was being, the blutbad and the fuchsbau were not going to force her to drink the potion, Adalind uncrosses her arms, relaxes a little and says, “I want to keep the baby.”  
Taking a deep breathe, allowing herself to think about what it is she wants to say, the hexenbiest admits, “I am aware this is completely crazy, but, I am not getting any younger, and if fate has decided to give me a baby, then I want to keep him, or her.”  
“Aren’t you worried about what I part grimm, part hexenbiest bay would be like?” Monroe asks, then grunts in pain as Rosalee’s elbow is jabbed into him with impressive force.  
“Of course I’m a little scared.” Adalind says, “But, I would rather take that chance, then maybe never having a child at all.”  
No one had noticed how tense Nick had been, until his body had obviously relaxed and he let out a sigh of relief.  
“Thank God.” He smiles brightly and takes Adalind’s hands in his. “I wasn’t sure if I was allowed to offer my opinion or not, but, I was really hoping you would keep the baby.”  
He feels encouraged to go on, at the warm smile spreading on Adalind’s lips.  
“I swear, I would have respected any decision you would have made. And, now that I know you want this baby too, I will be there for everything. Every doctor's appointment, every midnight craving, I’ll even go with you to pick out maternity clothes!”  
Adalind can’t stop the burst of laughter at Nick’s declaration.  
“I might just take you up on that offer.” She chuckles, “But, I think we’ll have a few months, before I have to change my wardrobe.”  
“Yeah, you’ll have to get over the hurdle of morning sickness, first.” Monroe proclaims, who is jabbed, once again, by Rosalee’s elbow.  
“I have a wonderful tea that will aid with any discomfort.” The fuchsbau offers kindly, rolling her eyes at her boyfriends bluntness.  
“I would appreciate that, thank you.” Adalind replies, touched by the gesture.  
“When will we know for sure, if Adalind is pregnant?” Nick asks.  
“Just to make sure, you should take a test, in about three weeks.” Rosalee advices the blonde. “Though, I am certain, it will come back positive.”


	6. A baby unplanned. (but wanted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate idea on how Nick and Adalind find out they are having a child together.

Nick arrives at his desk to find a letter waiting for him. There is no stamp or address, just his name scrawled in elegant handwriting.

Opening it, he reads,

Dear Nick,

I am writing you this letter because I feel it is the best way to tell you the news, I'm pregnant.

I want this baby and am keeping it.

I understand if you will need time to process this.

If you want to be a part of this child's life, I won't try to keep him or her away from you. If you want nothing to do with this baby, I won't ask anything of you. But please understand that you can't be in and out whenever it's convenient for you. I can't put a child through that kind of pain, a parent that doesn't want to be fully involved in their child's life. I went through that with my own parents, I know how painful it can be.

So please take your time and think it over.

Adalind.

Nick closes the letter and realizes that he must have sat down while he was reading it.

Adalind Schade, the hexenbiest he had been at odds with for so long, was pregnant with his baby.

Nick had no doubt that Adalind wouldn't have told him unless she was certain the baby was his.

And now she was giving him a choice, be a father and a part of his child's life, or never have any contact with the baby.

Nick gets up from his chair, puts his jacket back on and heads out the door.

He passes by Hank who asks, "Hey partner, where are you going so fast? We got a case?"

"No, there's just something personal I need to take care of. I'll be back when I can."

With the serious look on Nick's face, Hank decides not to ask anymore, figuring the younger detective will let him know if or when he need to.

Nick drives to Adalind's law office. Going up to the reception desk, he is about to ask for Miss Schade when he sees her walk through carrying a heavy looking box as well as wearing a briefcase with a shoulder strap.

"Adalind!" Nick shouts in shock and quickly rushes over and takes the box from her.

She is so surprised to see him that she doesn't argue with him over it or when he also insists on taking her briefcase.

"We heading to your office?" He asks.

She nods, then goes into the elevator and presses the button for her floor.

It's not until they are in her office with the door closed that either one of them speaks. And then they end up talking at the same time.

"What are you doing here?"

"Should you be carrying heavy stuff when you're pregnant?"

Adalind glares at Nick and answers his question first, "I'm six weeks pregnant, so it's perfectly alright. It's not until I get closer to the due date that I'll have to be more careful." Her look then turns to one of confusion. "What are you doing here? You can't have thought anything through so quickly?"

Nick looks her straight in the eye and says, "There's nothing to think about. Not for me. I have always wanted to be a father. And even if it isn't happening the way I hoped it would, I still want to be a part of my child's life. To be a part of everything that happens in his or her life. I was also hoping, you would let me be a part of this pregnancy. I want to be there for every appointment. For your every craving. And anytime you think there's something wrong, or you just want to tell someone about what you're experiencing, I'm hoping you will let me be there, that you will talk to me."

"Nick? Are you sure?"

He nods yes. He has never been more sure of anything in his life.

She decides to blame the hormones for why she's suddenly tearing up.


	7. Diana Wants a Baby Sister

Diana wanted a baby sister.   
She already had a baby brother she loved very much. Having a baby sister would make her life perfect.  
Her mom and her dad Nick were the only ones who could give her another sibling, since her dad wasn’t doing very well in finding someone he wanted to keep around forever. Diana figured she wasn’t going to be getting a sister from him, so she had to rely on mom and dad Nick.  
Which was fine. Kelly was pretty nice. So their next baby should be just as good.  
Mom and dad Nick were always hugging and kissing, so Diana knew that it shouldn’t be too hard to get them to have another baby.  
The difficult part was ensuring it would be a girl. Diana already had a younger brother. What she didn’t have, was a younger sister.  
So Diana looked into some of her moms old books, hoping to find out how to make sure a baby was a girl.  
As it turned out, there was a really easy to make potion recipe, with ingredients that were already available.  
It was also really easy to get them to take the potion. Her parents wanted to always be supportive of her. Encouraging her to pursue anything she found interesting. So when she said she made them a mini cheesecake. They ate it without question.  
It also helped that the pastry was really good, and that it was the couple’s favorite dessert.  
Diana knew she was a good cook. She knew she was a powerful witch. But dad Nick was a powerful grimm, and Diana worried that the potion might not have the desired effect on him.  
As it turned out, she needn’t have worried.  
The potion may have even been more powerful on him.   
Once Nick had eaten the desert, he felt the need to constantly touch Adalind. Her hair. Her face. He wanted to slip his hand under her clothes and feel her bare skin.  
Adalind felt as if she were burning up. The only time she felt any relief, was when Nick touched her bare skin. Which he did often.  
Both wanted to be as close as possible. They could barely separate for a few seconds, before one was searching out for the other.  
When Diana saw that her potion had worked perfectly, she gave them both a hug and a kiss goodnight and offered to tell her baby brother a bedtime story and tuck him into bed.  
Nick and Adalind were to far lost in their wanting of each other, to question the little girl’s timing and motive.  
Six weeks later,,,,,  
Nick walks into the master bathroom and sees Adalind standing by the sink, looking very nervous.  
Entering, he notices a pregnancy test on the counter.  
His eyes go wide when the test reveals proof of pregnancy. Adalind simply looks at him, completely speechless.  
Nick drops to his knees, lifts up Adalind’s shirt and places a series of kisses all along her belly. She can’t help but giggle at her husband’s reaction, relieved at his obvious happiness that they were having another baby.  
“Oh, god. If you two are having sex, at least close your bedroom door first.” They hear Trubel shout.  
Nick laughs. “Relax Trubel. We’re not having sex. We’re having a baby.”  
“Well, in about eight to nine months.” Adalind clarifies.  
“Oh, congratulations.” Trubel says, making her way into the room and giving Adalind a huge hug.  
When Nick stands up, she gives him one too.  
“Thank you.” Adalind says, placing her hand over her still flat belly. Nick smiles, steps closer to her so he can put one arm around her and lay his free hand over hers.  
Adalind lays her head on his shoulder, feeling blessed that this time, this whole pregnancy would be different. Starting with the fact that she wasn’t alone finding out. And that her child’s father was someone who loved her. Someone she was in love with. And that they would get to experience every moment together.  
That night at dinner, Nick and Adalind tell the kids that they would be getting another sibling in a few months.  
Diana looks at them and says, matter of factly, “The baby will be a girl.”  
Never one to doubt his hexen daughter, Nick looks at Adalind, smiles, then leans his head closer to her belly and says softly, “Katherine Burkhardt, you are going to be very loved. In fact, you already are.”  
Adalind’s eyes tear up and she asks Nick, “Really, Katherine? You would do that?”  
“It seems only fair.” Nick sits up and shrugs with a grin.  
Adalind teary smile is bright as she places her hand over her belly and whispers, “Katherine Burkhardt.”  
Kelly, seeing tears in his mother’s eyes, gets out of his chair and climbs up in her lap.  
“Don’t be sad mommy. I love you.”  
Everyone at the table laughs.  
Adalind replies to her son. “Mommy isn’t sad, honey. Mommy is very happy. She has so much love in her life, that she can’t hold in her happiness.”  
She hugs Kelly tightly to her, and looks at his father, seeing deep love and affection in his eyes, knowing that she hold the same in her own.  
Their family is growing.  
And so is their love.


End file.
